


Riding Lessons

by GuestPlease



Series: Follow the Spokes of the Wheel [5]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, F/M, Hair-pulling, He also likes being ordered around, Pendergast has a praise kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, and he also likes to call her princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/pseuds/GuestPlease
Summary: Pendergast kisses her-- out of base instinct-- and then runs off.Looks like Bean's going to have to take charge. After all, where's the harm inriding lessons?
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Series: Follow the Spokes of the Wheel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551175
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVoidLooksBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/gifts).



> Okay, so I guess we're doing this. 
> 
> It's pretty much all smut, so I'm not going to do my usual 'skip from here to here to avoid the sex'.

Pendergast was currently more or less hiding in the stables, not that he’d admit it. He had done something… unadvised, if not illegal.

Let’s rewind to thirty minutes ago.

He had been arguing with the princess again (he couldn’t quite remember what, but he knew that she’d started it.) Her hair had been pulled back, exposing the soft curve of her neck, and _maybe_ he was a bit more aggressive than he had any right to be, to cover up the fact that he found her entrancing. She had gotten into his space, poking a finger into his unarmored chest. And he, unfortunately, was hit with the overwhelming smell of butterscotch.

His sweet tooth combined itself with his attraction to her, and before he fully realized what he was doing, he had pulled her to him, hands on either side of her face, and kissed her. It wasn’t the gentle kind of kiss a good knight was meant to give a lady. It was rough and urgent, about a year of pent-up sexual tension on his end coming through.

He had been about to pull away, horrified at his own base impulses, when she had kissed back. She had nipped at his lip, but nowhere hard enough to draw blood. She leaned into him when he had picked her up to bring her closer, her arms snaking around his neck. And then he had recovered his senses and more or less fled to the stables where he had pointedly been not hiding afterward.

It was impossible for him to hide there forever.   
“Hi, Pen.” She was leaning on one of the stalls, watching him.   
“Princess.”   
“Why did you run?”   
“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She pursed her lips, then her eyes lit up as she tried a different track. “Hey, can you give me riding lessons?”   
“Riding lessons?” He said slowly. “Now?”   
She nodded. “Riding lessons.”

He slowly approached her. “There aren’t any horses available right now, princess.”   
He definitely caught that mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “Oh, shit. Maybe there’s another way?”   
He narrowed his eye at her, and she smiled innocently. “You _cannot_ be suggesting—I’m sorry I touched you without your consent. That was—”   
“Well, you didn’t _ask_ , but I didn’t exactly mind.”

He stopped cold. Oh. It hadn’t been in his mind.   
Her eyes flickered down. “And I don’t think you did either.”   
He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to calm it down, but no. He hadn’t minded. She smiled slyly. “Do you mind?”   
“No.” He admitted.

“Was that hard?” Bean laughed.   
He sighed. He deserved this. “No, I imagine it wasn’t very hard for you to ask—”   
“Not what I meant, but okay.” She pressed herself up against him. “So, do you want to give me those lessons or not?”   
“I… in terms of what I want?” He licked his lips. “I… yes, princess.”   
She lit up. “Good boy.” She practically purred, almost at odds with her apparent excitement.

Goddammit, he _twitched_ hearing that.   
She noticed. “Wait, that worked?”   
He bit the inside of his cheek, and nodded. “I live to serve, princess. All I ask is some gratitude in return.”   
“Yeah? I can work with that.” She grabbed his hand and led him up to the hayloft, which was thankfully clear. It was a known place for people to have sex—and it was with that knowledge that Pendergast’s brain short-circuited, because she had started getting undressed.

He froze for a minute, watching her—the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts—before following suit.   
And then she was more or less tackling him into the hay. She started biting his neck, and he gasped. She hummed, pleased. “You know, you _can_ touch, idiot.”   
“I’m yours to command.” He told her. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

She pulled back, settling a bit as she considered this, then grinned. “You like being told what to do, don’t you?”   
He swallowed and nodded, taking in the view of her.   
She guided one hand to her breasts, and the other to where her legs met. He looked up at her—hair beginning to come out of her ponytail, highlighting her face, and did as she implicitly asked.

She ground herself into his hand. “ _Fuck_ , yes, there…”   
“I’m told I’m a quick learner.” He pinched—both hands—and she gasped, before whining. “Hey, I didn’t say to do that.”   
“Forgive me for taking the initiative.”   
“Nngh—it’s fine.” She moved her hips, and he sat up to give her a better angle on his hand. One finger slid in, then another.

One of her hands tangled into his hair and _pulled_ as he bit down into her shoulder. He wanted to kiss and taste _every_ freckle she had—and she had a good deal more than he’d originally thought. Moreover, she tasted good. Idly, he wondered if she’d taste just as good if it was his mouth instead of his hand between her legs.   
“What next, princess?” He asked huskily.

“You do what I tell you to. Okay?” She managed to get out coherently.   
“Of course.” He added another finger, and was rewarded by feeling them grow a great deal wetter.   
“T-taste it.”   
He obliged, pulling his fingers out and sliding them into his mouth, one by one. “ _Delicious_.”

“Heh, next time, I’ll have you eat me out.” Bean said into his shoulder, before biting.   
Pendergast choked back a gasp. “N-next time?”   
She hummed. “Next time. _But_ , can you be quiet for me?”

And that was when she straddled him properly, and he entered her. He choked back a groan. He had to be quiet, after all.   
She, however, wasn’t. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.” She slowly began to move her hips, and he had to agree. She was slick, and tight, and _hot_ clenched around him.

“On second thought, you can talk, if you want.”   
“Happy to serve.” He groaned out. “Wh-what do you want me to say, princess?”   
“You keep calling me that.” She ground into him, and he bit back a groan. “Why?”   
“Because you’re the princess.”

“And you’re a knight, but I don’t call you _sir_.” She definitely felt the twitch that time, and grinned. “Good boy.”   
“Fuck, princess. You fight dirty.”   
“Yeah, but you already knew that.” She leaned down and nipped at his neck, somewhere he wouldn’t be able to hide it under his armor. She would be the death of him. “You know, I think you say it differently when I’m on top of you.”

“It’s… more reverent.” He admitted. And _God_ , she looked like an angel perched on his cock like that, loose hair forming a halo around her head. Those huge blue eyes, that pale flesh…   
“ _Really_?” She considered this. “Hey, Pendergast? Put your hand back on my clit.”   
He obliged, and she leaned into it, even as she rocked against him.

He moved his other hand up to try and cup her breast, and she grabbed it, pinning it down. He could easily stop her. He wouldn’t.   
“I make the rules.” She said, softly but firmly.   
“Yes, princess.”

She moved fast, and his hand followed suit, speeding up when she began to slow down. She bit her lip. “Fl-flip me. I’m done being on top.”   
“Are you sure, princess?” He bucked underneath her.   
She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and gasped. “I… yes. I _am_. Because I’m still in charge.”

He wouldn’t have it any other way. But a good knight always did as he was told, and Pendergast was a _very_ good knight. He took hold of her hips, and flipped them both.   
She curled her legs around his waist as he began to pump into her. “Yes-yes-yes- _yes_.” She seemed mostly incoherent except for that, so he took it as a good sign, especially when she began to get louder.

He looked down at her, face flushed, hair still coming undone, eyes queezed shut as she moaned. He kissed each and every freckle, still keeping a fast pace. He could do both. He could even _multitask_ and overload her. Gentle to her face, his hands pulling her ever closer because he _needed_ this, just as bad as she seemed to, and he could be rough down below.

Her legs began to twitch around him, and he groaned. “May-may I make a request, princess?”   
“ _Don’t stop, that’s a royal order_.” Fuck, but in the best possible way.   
“Not-not that…” Though he was close, and was speeding up because of it. She whined and writhed underneath him, her fingernails biting into his back. “Say my name, princess?”

She opened her eyes. “You haven’t said mine.”   
He closed his own eye. “I… no, I haven’t.”   
“I’ll grant your request— _if_ you say my name.” How the _fuck_ did she still manage to sound perfectly imperious like that?

“ _Bean_.” He ground out.   
She smirked up at him. “Pendergast.”

Fuck. He came, and she followed close after.   
“May I pull out now, princess?”   
“ _Fine_.”   
God, she even felt good as they pulled apart, and he collapsed next to her in the hay.

With another hum, she leaned into him, then her head traveled down and— _oh._  
“What—what are you doing?” Pendergast asked, trying very hard not to curl a hand into her hair and push her head down.   
She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a _pop_. “Cleaning up. Besides, you said I tasted good.”   
“You do.”

She grinned at him. “I know.” She bent her head again, and her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. _Fuck_. He finally gave in, and grabbed her hair, drawing a shaky breath. She gave another hum of pleasure, then pulled away. He let her. “Extra incentive for you to keep your word about next time.” She said, gathering her clothes.

He stared at her. Usually he’d be annoyed at the dig at his honor, but he didn’t think she meant it like that. “Next time?”   
She turned, pulling her shirt over her head. “Yeah? Next time.”   
Slowly, he began to get dressed as well. There would be a next time. Huh.

“After all, I really do need riding lessons.” She said, winking at him.   
“Funny, I thought you had the seat of a well-trained rider.” He replied.   
She ran her tongue over her teeth. “Usually, I’m not riding _stallions_ if you catch my drift.” And with that, she winked again, opened the hatch to the stable below, and was gone.

He shook himself, finished dressing, and followed. After all, there was always next time.


End file.
